A Piece of Paradice
by BallSabre
Summary: The story of a lone sniper crosses paths with the Lagoon Company


A glaring beam of light reflected off of the binoculars a lone man was holding in front of his eyes while he gazed out of the silent harbour past the small fishing boats and the few sailing boats that occupied it to the brilliant blue sea. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the winds from the storm a few days ago were only a memory. The little mainland fishing village felt abandoned as all the villagers were asleep in the shades of their small tile roof cottages and houses that snaked up the hillside and gave the one outsider a perfect view of the ocean and the harbour even from the small two storied boarding house on the other side of the village. In the horizon loomed a chain of islands that went on as far as the eye could see and even further, hundreds of little peaces of paradise that the South China Sea offered for those who dared to seize them.

The man absentmindedly ruffled his blond hair that set him apart of the locals even more than the fact that he was a head taller than any other person around for miles and miles and tried to keep his focus on the horizon without falling asleep, his position in his wooden chair with his feet on the windowsill didn't exactly make it any easier for him. The heat of the sun was almost unbearable and even though the cooling unit was full on it made little to no difference and the man wasn't going to be surprised if it overheated and caught fire from the air it was trying to cool.

"God it's hot…" he huffed in a laidback tone, but as soon as his eyes spotted a small black spot in the horizon his eyes sharpened and he brought the large binoculars up and gazed through them ones again.

"_A medium sized cargo ship…_" It was just passing through and wouldn't probably even get any closer to the harbour. The man knew it wasn't the ship he was looking for but decided to entertain himself anyway and compared it to a photo of a world war two torpedo boat. A smirk rose to his lips, it was a good looking boat and seemed to be in perfect condition, unlike the much larger and mostly rusted looking tin can floating in the horizon.

He didn't even bother looking at the other photo pinned to the wall next to the torpedo boat, not really seeing the point in it right at that point in time.

A lazy hour crawled by and it felt like a year in the overwhelming heat that loomed over the whole area, but eventually a new boat came into view from behind one of the small islands and after spotting it, the man, with considerably more sluggish movements than before, took up the binoculars and tried to focus on the small vessel that he was seeing. It took a moment and a sideways glance at the photo on the wall before it registered that this was the boat he was looking for, or at the very least it was of the same class.

The man looked onto the windowsill next to his feet where his other preparations resided leaning against the window frame, everything was good to go, all he needed now was to just wait for the boat to dock at the harbour and confirm the identity of the person coming ashore.

The blond closed his eyes for a minute and cleared his head of any fatigue and focused on the task that needed to be done as he ran his plan through his head as practise while he waited for the boat to make it into the harbour. When he opened his eyes he used one of his feet to kick the long sniper rifle towards him and took it into his hands without getting up. He ran his fingers over the hot black metal and made one last check to make sure that the .50-caliber M82A3 Barret would meet the required performance needed of it. When he was satisfied he opened up the bipod and placed the two pedestals next to his feet, laying the rifle over his chest.

As the boat neared the pier the man diverted his eyes to the photo next to the one about the torpedo boat and melted the picture of a moustached man in his late forties into his mind, he was a pleasant looking man with a rounded face who was most likely a good husband and father as well, in the photo he was wearing a colourful Hawaiian shirt and white pants with sunglasses on his forehead. His short brown hair seemed to sway in the picture as he was having a passionate conversation with someone that was outside of the picture.

As two people appeared on the deck of the boat the man gazed through the scope of his rifle instead of the binoculars that he had used before. The two people, an Asian man wearing a white collared shirt and dress pants and a woman who looked slightly too much like an European or American to be fully Asian and wasn't wearing much of anything to cover her curves or skin, started working on the docking ropes of the ship, they seemed to be having a conversation as the woman kept shouting from the front of the ship to the back where the man was grinning wryly and rolling his eyes whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

The boats engines were cut and the two threw their ropes respectfully and tied the boat into the pier. Not long after tree more people came onto the deck of the ship, a large and bald black man wearing a green military vest with pants and boots to match, a blond man with a red Hawaiian shirt in his late twenties and a nice looking brown haired man with sunglasses on his forehead, a Hawaiian shirt and white pants.

The older man shook hands with the black man as they walked together onto the pier and money transferred hands. The black man finally turned around and moved from in front of the older man as he stepped back onto the boat.

With a sigh the corsair in the scope rose from viewing the scene and stopped above the older man who was smiling and waiving goodbye to his escorts. In one trained motion the safety on the rifle snapped open and with a final glance at a nearby flag that hanged motionlessly on its pole the blond began to apply a constant pressure onto the trigger. After a second a muffled bang echoed in the room and all the dust on the nearby table was blown away by the pressure of the shot and was now dancing around in a frantic manner in the air all around him. Thanks to the custom in-built silencer on the rifle the target nor his friends would never even hear the shot, all they could bare witness to was the carnage left behind by the monstrous weapon.

The blond looked through his sights again to confirm the hit and sure enough the man was no longer standing, but was lying on the wooden planks of the pier and a pool of red liquid was starting to form around his body. He trained his sights next onto the people on the boat to take out anyone that might try to come looking for him, but all he could see were the shocked expressions of the people onboard.

In seconds the woman bushed the two white men into cover behind the boats cabin and the black man disappeared inside and not long after the ropes were shot and the boat left the harbour on full speed.

"Good" he said in a melancholy voice, this time there wouldn't have to be anymore people who would suffer uselessly…

ANo:

I wrote this on a one minute inspiration and I don't really know if I'll continue it, although I have been thinking about a way to do so...

I tried to describe how a sniper acts and feels when he is making the kill, that calculated assasination that he will never be able to forget. Also I felt that the Laguun universe had a distinctive lack of such characters...

I would appreciate if you would lett me know what you think about this.


End file.
